


A Tinker and a Commander

by johanirae



Category: Sherlock (TV), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Fanart, Inspired by Fanfic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 14:26:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustrations inspired by manic_intent's brilliant Skyfall / BBC Sherlock / Red fanfic series Palimpsest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Illustration for Palimpsest

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Palimpsest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/585070) by [manic_intent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/manic_intent/pseuds/manic_intent). 



_A movement in his peripheral vision made him instinctively press his feet flat against the ground, ready to move, then he had to tamp down sharply on his surprise as Tinker said mildly, beside him, "Excuse me, is this seat taken?"_

_"No." British accent, smooth and clean, straight off the BBC, most likely practiced. Tinker settled down in one of the ridiculous white stools opposite James at the square wooden table and smiled at him prettily enough, though his eyes were cool, calculating._

_"Good afternoon, Commander Bond."_

_So much for subtlety. "Tinker."  
_

 


	2. Illustration for Almost Normal

_"Just get out of my kitchen, dear," Victoria replies mildly, "I want to talk to James."_

_"That's exactly what I'm afraid of."_

_"I'm not going to stab him with the butter knife," Victoria sighs. "Quinn, don't be difficult about this."_

_"No, you'd use a steak knife."_

_"I know you've had a crush on Commander Bond for years, but-"_

_"Mother," Tinker interrupts with a squawk, and seems capable of utter mortified embarrassment after all - to James' amusement, the boy actually flushes a bright red.  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for letting me draw for your brilliant fic, manic_intent! :D


End file.
